


BRIANPIRE A BREWIE SHORT STORY

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brewie - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: About: Brian is walking home from a Halloween party and gets attacked by what seems to be a bat… follow along as Stewie tries to work out why Brian has had a change in taste…
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 14





	1. A night full of mystery

**Chapter 1… A night full of mystery**

The night was full of mystery. The backdrop was inky, eerie stillness as if the dark had something to hide, hidden secrets within, Brian had a lingering feeling of being watched or followed, though couldn’t tell if it was caused by his drunkenness… he was dizzy, his eyes a blur and his head a slur. Brian didn’t feel safe alone on the streets at night, it was after hours of Halloween, around 1am, a time when all houses would lock up and teens would head back drunk from their parties. Brian made the mistake of thinking he was still young, that he could handle a hardcore drunken costume party. Usually Brian would need to take the little brat (stewie) Trick or treating but tonight was a night he was free, which hasn’t happened for many Halloweens. Brian felt great, young, like he was able to take on the world, he forgot he lost his youth along time ago, now the old dog was weakened, drunk, lost… the darkness surrounding him, his head spinning, he didn’t know what was a reality. Not only did he drink heaps, he had a hit of drugs that slow the mind, his head was cloudy and nothing made sense, anything that happened at that party had been forgotten now. The pale crescent moon shone like slivery magnet to the sky, it blurred into Brian’s eyes, making the dog feel dizzy, and dazed, his eyes were already playing tricks on him ad he stumbled down the quiet night of Quahog. Brian was struggling to keep to his feet, he didn’t know why he decided to walk home alone defenseless to any attack, but he did. Brian parts his legs and stops god who knows where, his paw reaches to his soft flopped down ear. He grabs it tightly hearing a painful ring ache through, it was so painful, like a dog whistle but worse. Brian’s eyes shift around quickly, from house to house, from tree to tree, he couldn’t see nothing but a big blur, although standing perfectly still he felt like he was spinning around and around. He could feel sickness coming up and down, his stomach churning all the alcohol and drugs he decided to have. His breathing picks up, it was heavy the thought of being followed still aching him, his eyes advert back but he see’s nothing even though he could have sworn there was a woosh. The wind was heavy and deep, smashing the trees into each other as it swung, what could possibly be following him? why would anything? Brian felt maybe he was too drunk and that once he was home everything would be fine. Brian felt like he could hear footsteps but every time he turned to check he saw nothing, was he hallucinating again? … woosh, WOOSH! He heard it again, he looked left, he looked right. NOTHING. What was this feeling? Who was there? … was someone there? If so why? So many questions but no answers. Brian’s breathing picks up the pace, louder and louder, the feeling becoming tenser and tenser…

WOOSH…

…

A bat starts to circle Brian, flapping its wings around the poor dog, coming close in and out, messing with his already unsteady vision, Brian couldn’t react quick enough, his mind was confused and dazed, his eyes only picking up sudden movements, his heart rate so high, his breathing so heavy, he weakly throws his hand up and down to rid the bat, although the bat hisses and attacks, Brian felt like if he stood any longer he could faint, he could hear the chirps from the bat- Brian’s vision was now a complete blur, his eyes fluttering open and shut open and shut- he then felt a sharp pain in his neck, Brian slowly moved his paw to his neck, he places it on the pain, he moves it slowly back and down, his eyes only an inch open notice a smudge of what seemed to be two bloody spots on his paw, without any proper reaction to anything that just happened; Brian’s body gave in, his eyes flutter closed and his whole body went limp, he fell onto the ground, fainting right there… the bat left him to rest…

**Griffin Household**

Stewie sat impatiently on the couch, Brian promised he would be home early to watch scary movies with Stewie. Stew had been so excited from the beginning of the night, he thought Brian and himself could be cuddled close in a big blanket with a large box of popcorn, the lights turned out and just let the spooky vibes take them. But no, Brian had now been gone for hours keeping stewie waiting. The kid had already chosen a movie, he had the popcorn on the table, the blanket was oversized and toppling over him without Brian there to share. Stewie at first was angry, he assumed Brian went off with some girl for the night, it was most likely for Brian to ditch him for a girl, it has happened too many times now. although that is usually what happens, Stewie had received an alarming message. His eyes advert toward the coffee table, his phone sat beside the popcorn, he noticed the message bubble when the phone lit up but he was too far to read what it said. Stewie slips off the couch and grabs his phone, he unlocks it and checks the message. It was from Brian, it wasn’t like any normal message, it had no sense, a bunch of random letters and numbers, as if he was in trouble. Stewie’s heart rate picked up; his hands become clammy. Stewie’s small thumbs start tapping on the screen texting back, ‘are you okay?’ ‘Brian what’s wrong?’ ‘do you need me to pick you up?!’ ‘BRIAN!?’ messages after messages, but Brian wasn’t answering or even reading them!  
  
“Shit.”

He shoves his phone in his pants pocket and ran over to the coatrack, he pulls on his coat to get it to fall down. he catches it and quickly puts it on. he needed to go find Brian, he didn’t know where to start looking, Brian could be anywhere! The first place he could think of was the streets, he isn’t so sure he would find him on the streets… but he was praying that maybe Brian was trying to text him to come get him from the party but passed out on the curve, anything like that would put Stewie at ease, the worst he could think was someone took him and is taking advantage of him. he hopes it was nothing even close to that. Stewie swung the door open and raced outside, the autumn wind blows onto his skin, Stewie immediately shivers. The night was misty. Stewie rubs his arms as he walks down the street away from his house.

“God Brian… where are you…” he mutters while looking around.

It was freezing and all stewie had was his usual clothes and a thin coat, he had no beanie, no scarf, out at night is always cold in Quahog. He scanned the streets for any sign, the street lights were dim and broken on his street, he could hardly see the path ahead of him. Stewie struggles for his phone that was under his coat and in his pants pocket, he quickly takes it out and fiddles turning the torch on. his breath was circling in the air, he was so cold and scared, he just wanted to find Brian.

“Brian…”  
  
He shines the torch on edge curve and every driveway, he was walking in the direction of the party, he made sure to force Brian before he left to tell him the exact location of where he would be, something told Stewie that this would happen, he knows Brian too well, he worries about him so much, he feel like, sometimes… that if he wasn’t around Brian may get himself hurt, he feels like… he must be around Brian, protecting him, making sure he is okay and save him from his own stupidity, he loves Brian to bits and he would be damned if he ever lost his best friend, Brian gives him happiness, makes his world spin, nothing makes him smile more than being around Brian, he wishes to spend every day and every night with him, to be as close as he can with him… to feel his body warmth radiate onto his own, feel his big warm paws around his tiny body, a way to keep him safe… make him feel wanted. He **NEEDS** Brian in his life… when he closes his eyes, he pictures the charming smile of his, when he is at school, he pictures his big gorgeous eyes…

“Brian for heavens sake! Please be okay!” tears swell up in his eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time Brian has done something like this to the poor kid, keeping him worrying all night, I guess Brian doesn’t always have to tell Stewie where he is, it’s a bit obsessive on Stewie’s side but he can’t help it! every time he leaves Brian alone for even a few minutes he has gotten himself into some sort of trouble that can be life threatening! For fucksakes back when he was younger Brian died because he left him unattended! Every since the moment with the car stewie has been on his tail, literally, watching his every move, making sure he knows where, and who Brian is with, and when Brian is being secretive he gets really angry and tries everything in his power to force it out of him, and if that doesn’t work Stewie sometimes goes into stalker mode and uses tracking chips to know where he is.

…

“That’s it!” Stewie quickly unlocks his phone, he goes into a small app called ‘dog tracker.’ A while back Stewie put a dog tracker on Brian while he was sleeping, it’s not weird right? It can’t be that weird! Its his dog! Stewie was using it for the right purpose!

Stewie opens the maps and notices that Brian was only a few streets away, Stewie’s eyes go wide he felt a sense of hope and relief that Brian was okay and not far! Though he didn’t look like he was moving… why would he just be sitting on a random street in the middle of the night!? That didn’t make sense… unless he was waiting for a cab or someone to pick him up! but what was that text?! He was in trouble! Stewie could feel it. Stewie looks down at his map and starts running forward, he occasionally looks up making sure he wasn’t going to bump into anything. He ran and ran looking left and right, he got closer and closer- he saw a possum of sorts surrounding something laying on the ground on the side of the road…

Wait! That’s Brian!

Stewie bolted over with all his energy, he shoos the vermin away and drops to his knees beside Brian.

“Brian! Brian!” he shakes his arm, pulling on his soft arm. “Please! please!” Brian was unresponsive… silent.

“No! No! No!”

Brian had scratches all around his body, he looked hurt, Stewie slowly lifts him up, Brian was so heavy compared to him! Stewie whines and starts pulling him along, he was so afraid! They needed to get home right away so he could treat the wounds and get Brian cleaned up! he was bleeding in a few spots, cuts on his arms and legs, stomach and face, it was as if something had attacked him. the most scars were marks right before his collar, as if something was trying to claw at it to reach his neck. By Brian’s face, Stewie could tell he looked sick, he was so worried! No response but he could feel his heart beat as he held him… he was alive! Relief! But stress… he needed to take home and work out what the hell happened.

“Brian why didn’t you let me come with you! I could have protected you!” Stewie cries, blaming this on himself even if it was nobody’s fault.

He continues to pull Brian along the path with all his strength, the dog shifted a little an eye opening slowly, he coughs and Stewie lets go and spun around so quickly to see his dog. Brian coughs up blood, his paws firmly placed on the ground. Stewie rubs his back soothingly.

“What the hell did you do Brian!?” he was angry! But so worried for him…

“I-I…” he wipes the blood off his lips and hugs his knees. His eyes looked darker than usual… “I d-don’t… I was just-… at the party …” Brian places a hand on his head, he couldn’t remember anything… and it was like whatever attacked him ‘sucked’ the alcohol right out of him, he didn’t feel drunk, he could think clearly and see, maybe even better than usual… but he couldn’t remember anything after the party, he must have been to drunk, he probably doesn’t even remember getting attacked!

“Brian! you’re covered in wounds! Look at yourself! You’re bleeding! And you just coughed up blood! You are obviously not okay! Something happened!? How could you not remember anything!” Stewie was as confused as Brian was right now.

“Stewie I don’t know okay!? I could have sworn I was drinking… that I was drunk… but then again, I don’t know how long I had been laying here for!? Maybe I sobered up? wait- what time is it?” Brian asks quickly.

“1:45.” Stewie said checking his phone.

“… I swear I left the party at one, this can’t be right?! How am I sober?! Why don’t I remember anything?! What the hell attacked me!?” Brain was going into a panic mode, his paws shaking, his breath making up a pace.

“Brian! I don’t know anything more than you do! come on! we need to get you home, there we can clean you up and I can run a few experiments on you, maybe I can find out why you sobered up so quickly, come now, we have no time to waste!” Stewie grabs Brian’s hand without even a second thought of it, it comes natural to him now, Brian doesn’t think weird of it, Stewie has always been this way, he follows as quickly as he could, Stewie was pulling him along.

They reach the house and quickly get inside. Everyone was already fast asleep; they quietly make their way upstairs to Stewie’s room. Stewie closes the door. He helps Brian onto his bed.

“Wait here.”

Stewie makes his way out and comes back with a wet sterilized cloth, he walks over to Brian and pushes himself up onto the bed, he starts tending to his wounds, making sure he cleaned each one, while doing this he was trying to figure out what creature could have given him marks like these… it was weird, it didn’t like a knife mark, it couldn’t have been a human, it looked like he was clawed at. Stewie brushes his bare cold hands against Brian’s soft fur chest, he feels at him, his eyes go big and bold, he purrs unintentionally.

“W-what… what are you doing?” Brian tilts his head, confused.

“What!? No! nothing! I just… I was feeling for anymore scars.” Stewie backs away with a nervous gulp. He takes the cloth and disposes it in a bin. Stewie then sits by his table and opens his laptop up, he starts researching scars, he was trying to work out what could have attacked Brian.

“Do you remember anything?” Stewie continued to ask, maybe something came back to Brian now that he was inside and settled.

“I… think, it was something flying, I felt like I was being watched, not by an animal… by something tall, it felt like it we towering over me as I walked… but when I turned around I saw a woosh, like it flew away… it all happened to fast- after that… I don’t remember.”

Stewie’s small chubby fingers start tapping away on his keyboard. “Maybe you were attacked by a bat?” Stewie couldn’t think of any other flying animal that would attack this late at night.

Brian felt a sharp pain in his mouth, like someone had just punched his upper jaw, it was a burning feeling, Brian grabs his mouth quickly. “FUCK—” he closes his eyes, small tears curl in the corner. “SHIT! SHIT!” it felt like something was pushing out of his mouth, as if a new set of teeth were growing!

“Bri!? What’s wrong!?” Stewie quickly closed his laptop and ran over, he hoped onto the bed and put his arms around Brian, he pets his head and calmly speaks. “Tell me.”

“IT’S MY FUCKING TOOTH! IT’S UGH.” Brian looks down into his paws. He covers his face completely. Stewie tilts his head.

“Brian!?”

He slowly raises his head. “It’s… gone? The- the pain! It just magically went away! … I can’t explain it… it was like someone had stabbed my teeth out, but… then the pain instantly stopped— I- … stewie?”

Stewie slowly backs away, he trips and falls onto the ground.

“Your… your…”  
  


“My what!?” Brian slides off the bed and slowly walks towards Stewie.

“You’re teeth! You have two **really** sharp teeth! Brian! I think you were bitten by a vampire!” Stewie shouts.

“What. Seriously? Stewie stop pulling my leg! Is this a trick? Because it’s not funny? Have you been using your sciencey stuff on me all night? Is this about me not allowing you come to an adult Halloween party?! Come on Stewie! I told you that you’re too young! There was drugs and alcohol! And a lot of sex, things you shouldn’t be indulging in! you can’t get angry and throw a sick trick on me!”

“BRIAN! can you shut up and feel your teeth!” Stewie growls.

Brian slowly raises his paw to his mouth. He feels two razor sharp teeth… no, this can’t be real! Vampires? Seriously?! There can’t be such a thing! Brian would never believe this shenanigan; he is a full atheist and he believes everything has a logical explanation!

“No way! Stewie what the hell did you do!? did you put something in my food again!?”

“For devils’ sake! Brian! I didn’t do this! it all makes sense, you felt like you were being watched but every time you looked back you saw nothing! That’s because every time you looked back the vampire must have transformed into a bat! Brian! you’re a Dogpire! No- even better! Brianpire! Nice, has a good ring to it.”

“Shut up! you’re lying!” Brian crosses his arms, he refused to believe such lies, how could he be a vampire?! It made no sense whatsoever!

Stewie growls, he storms over to Brian and tears off his collar, it reviled two red marks, teeth bites. He was bitten.

“Seriously Brian! you’re a vampire! You have been slowly transforming this whole time! It makes sense! The bite must have taken any alcohol out of you… soon enough you’ll be able to float… then you’ll have a thirst for blood… hmm I wonder if you burn in the sunlight? I’m not quite sure how it would work for a Labrador, you have a thick coat of fur… I don’t think the sun would be able to hit—"  
  


“Stewie. please tell me the truth…” Brian looked scared; he was shaking.

“I’m honest Bri! I didn’t do anything! This has nothing to do with me, I swear that on **your** life, and you know when I say that, its true! I would never be the same without you!”

…

“Oh my god… I’m a vampire!” Brian places his paws over his ears, he was frightened.

“I know!? Isn’t it awesome! You will be able to fly! Stay out at night! Drink blood! Kill people and get away with it! start some weird cult… feed off your old pal Stewie—”

“STEWIE! this isn’t awesome! You have to change me back! right now! I am **not** staying vampire!”

…

“You know… girls really dig Vampire boys ever since twilight, I think you’d be pretty popular~” Stewie winks.

“Girls?” his tail wags.

“Buuut, I can find a way to turn you back into a normal dog, but it may take a few days.” Stewie walks over to his laptop and reopens it.

“Right, right, so I’ll flirt with girls while you do that- great.” Brian smiles.

“Ah ha, yeah no… that’s not how that works Brian, you can’t just straight up tell any girl that you are a vampire! The government could be after you if you do! vampires are very secretive! Only after time will the girl work out that you’re a vampire and then slowly fall in love with you and ask you to turn her too, but I’ll probably have a cure before any of that happened, jeez Brian, have you seen any vampire movie or show?” Stewie scoffs.

“No.” Brian said with a deadpan look.

“ugh, this is the worse! I had a date tomorrow too!” Brian groans.

“wellll, better off canceling that one, you will need tomorrow to see for any new symptoms, you will honestly need to stay in my room while you are a vampire, what if you go out and randomly start floating and you have no idea how to control it? or you have a random thirst for blood and attack someone! Come on Brian! but no worries! Your pal stewie will be here~” Stewie winks playfully.

“Great, I’m stuck with the homo that Is obsessed with twilight.” Brian snickers.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

…

“shut up! I am an expert now! so quiet you!” Stewie demands.

“wait Stewie? … if I’m stuck in your room how am I meant to feed off someone?” Brian asks.

“Why~ you hungry now~?” Stewie looks over suggestively.

“no, not really.” Brian spoke deadpan again; he could sort of could tell that Stewie was slyly flirting with him but he had trained himself to pay no attention to that kind of behavior from him. Stewie has always been that way, anyone would think the kid is madly in love with him! but no… that couldn’t be true right?

“Right, well, we will deal with it at the time, first, let me take a look at your neck.” Stewie walks over and climbs back onto the bed. Brian shifts beside him.

Stewie leans in closely, he rans his small hand against Brian’s neck, it seemed the bat had torn off his fur, his neck was naked only left with the two dots…

“Please be gentle… my skin is sensitive without my fur!”  
  
Stewie rolls his eyes and feels at the bites, Stewie scoots closer and closer, he pushes himself up onto Brian’s lap, he turns and faces him, Brian was blushing slightly and looks down to the left not wanting to look him in the eye. Stewie moves both hands against his neck and rubs it gently.

“You poor thing…” Stewie sighs. He slips off Brian’s lap and grabs the collar that he careless through on the floor. Stewie clips it back onto Brian and smiles.

“Don’t stress… I’ll be here with you every step of the way~” Stewie hums.

Stewie seemed to be happy, he has always wondered what it would be like if Brian was a vampire… you could even say he fantasied about it… imagining his large paws against his shoulders, as his warm blood thirst breath against his neck, Stewie felt shivers as the thoughts come back to mind… imagining Brian sinking his sharp teeth into his neck and sucking the blood out… it was like a hickey but more painful~ and oh boy Stewie loves pain… especially if its from Brian… he can imagine Brian licking his neck clean… oh how hot it would be. Remember when stewie talked about that one girl in every vampire movie that knows that the guy is a vampire then madly falls in love with him, and his vamp charms, that girl would be Stewie, he is already crazily obsessed with Brian, but Brianpire? That was another story, Stewie was honestly feeling tingles in his stomach, he desperately felt the urge to kiss him… it ached him that he couldn’t… no doubt that Stewie was going to make Brian feed off him, that would be a dream come true for the kid… he has his very own vampire dog.

“Stewie?”  
  


…

“Hmm!?” Stewie snaps out of his thoughts.

“I’m not tired…” he frowns.

“Ah, you won’t be, You’re a vampire.” Stewie reminds him.

“Yes, I know, look, I- do you want to stay awake with me? at least a little while longer?” Brian asks.

Stewie sighs and smiles. “Well, I suppose I should keep an eye on you for now, who knows what will happen next with you! I mean you managed to get attacked by a vampire! It’s like I can’t leave you alone for a few seconds without you getting yourself into trouble dog!”

“Alright, alright, fair, now shut up, we have established I’m a fool and that I’m a vampire… I really don’t want to think about it okay? I’m… not scared, just confused.” Brian sighs.

Stewie frowns. “It will be fine, you’re with the smartest kid around!” he brags humbly. “Now.” Stewie goes over and turns off the bedroom light, he crawls onto the bed and snuggles close to Brian.

“Stewie I thought you would stay awake with me?” Brian frowns.

“hmm… I’m awake.” He yawns and moves his head into Brian’s chest.

“…just resting my eyes…”

It was only soon after stewie was snoring softly.

Brian sighs. “Night Stewie…”


	2. Desire to have him

**Chapter 2 Desire to have him.**

Brian was awake all night, it was around 5am now, Brian carefully placed Stewie out of his arms. The Labrador gazes at the sleeping boy and sighs. He had a lot to think about right now, staying up till 5am you tend to have an active mind, Brian was worrying mostly, he was afraid stewie wouldn’t be safe around him, he was a vampire now! who knows what he could do! Stewie may think he is sure of all the things Brian will do, but all Stewie has done is watch silly romantical movies that have no real relation to how vampires actually work, Brian was afraid that Stewie wasn’t getting the seriousness of this situation… that he may put himself in a dangerous position by helping him. Brian frowns, he rubs his paw over Stewie’s head lovingly, the boy was sleeping peacefully curled up in an adorable little ball. He shifts slightly feeling the paw and an eye flutters open. Stewie rolls over and sits up, his small chubby hands rub his big tired eyes. He yawns and stretches out; he gives Brian a tired smile before crawling into his lap.

“Good morning my vampire dog~” Stewie purrs while rubbing his head against Brian’s fur chest.

“Morning Stewie.” Brian moves him off nervously. The dog looks around the room, it was still dark out, everyone still was asleep, Brian could feel the changes happening overnight and is still frightened of what he could possibly do to Stewie! there is so many things that Brian could accidentally do to hurt Stewie… but then Brian remembers, he has never been a threat to Stewie in the past even with all the crazy things he gets up too, Stewie knows him like no other, Brian is sure he could never hurt Stewie intentionally, he adores the little genius! Brian sighs and pushes the thought away for now, besides he Is going to need Stewie’s help, he is the only one who knows about this and he may be the only one who can help.

Stewie slips off the bed and goes over to his small table. Stewie opens up his laptop and starts typing, he was already getting to work on helping Brian.

“While sleeping I brainstormed some ideas, now there is a scientific thing I could try and if that doesn’t work we could always find something on the dark-web on how to transform back, but before we trust some random people online I think I am able to scientifically turn you back, although we are going to need to find a bat, its confusing to explain, but I’ll basically put you in this machine that will reverse any affect that it had on you and put it in that bat, now it has to be a bat, it’s the only animal, that I think, the transformation will work, so, tomorrow evening we need to go out and catch a bat, only one issue is, it has to be alive for this to work, so… it may be a mess but this is what needs to happening if you ever want to change back.”

“question? Why not tonight?”

…

“I think tomorrow is the best night for us to do this, the family is going down to see Lois’ family and Lois already planned on keeping me here with you because whatever they have planned is only for the older kids… god I hate being excluded, although I must say it makes it all better knowing I’ll be alone with you~” Stewie purrs.

Brian coughs nervously into his arm. “right… uh well we won’t be too alone! Rupert will be here!” he laughs nervously, it was clear that Brian was not trying to encourage the flirtaous behavior from stewie.

“right… I wasn’t planning on bringing him along but I suppose he could, I thought it would be a more ‘Brian and Stewie’ story…” Stewie huffs.

“Wow you’re bitter, has Rupert done something again? the only time you are like that with him is when you two are in a fight…” Brian points out.

Stewie just huffs. “No. no I’m not fighting and its none of your business! Now, Brian, we need to work with the task at hand, You’re a vampire.” Stewie crosses his arms. “Any urge for blood yet?”

“uh, I mean I am a little hungry, but I don’t know if its an urge for blood…” Brian explains.

Stewie nods and writes something down in a small document on his computer, he was documenting about Brian’s progress as a vampire so far. “Anything new besides the teeth?” Stewie adds.

“I’m not sure- I mean… maybe its different because I’m a dog?” Brian suggests.

“Mm… perhaps, but for now I’m going to need to keep a close eye on you, I am worried if I leave you alone you will do something stupid like leave the house. Brian, I need you to know that you can’t go out while you’re like this! most don’t even know vampires exist! I mean you didn’t before you turned!”

“Alright Stewie, Relax, I’m not that much of an idiot.” Brian crosses his arms.

“well, you can be, and honestly I don’t trust you, every time I tell you something with all seriousness you still disobey and go against and look how much trouble I’ve had to bail you out of! Seriously Bri! You have to promise me you will listen! If you go out and someone realizes something odd about you and the government finds out? You’re a goner! And yes, I could possibly save you, but that isn’t the principle of this, its you trusting in me! because sometimes I honestly feel you don’t trust me and what I say, especially when you go against every I say even though you know I’m right!” Stewie shouts.

“are you… serious right now? how many times do I have to tell you Stewie, it doesn’t matter if you’re right, I am an adult and if I want to take a risk that’s at my on expense! I have a life I want to live and I make mistakes! You can’t yell at me for being my own person!” Brian shouts back.

“I’m not yelling at you for being your own person Bri! I’m yelling at you because you don’t trust me! its not about taking the risk in situations like this! I could lose you Brian! and I don’t want to lose you again! I say what I say for your safety and its not at your own risk EVER! Because you know every single time that I’ll be around to save you! if you were really doing things _at your own risk_ then why am I saving you every single time? And every single time I’m standing there shaking my head saying I told you so!”

“You’re not always right ya know? You don’t need to act like you know best at everything, that you’re perfect and better then everyone! You know how it makes me feel? it makes me feel like utter shit! That I can’t amount to anything, especially when a fucking kid is smarter than me, it makes me feel like the dumbass I am! When I go out at my own risk I don’t feel held back! you always warn me about everything like I can’t take care of myself! When I go out and take my risk its my way of showing the world, I’m not dumb! And I don’t even need saving! That’s on you! not me! you never let me solve my own situations!” Brian yells, he starts to hover off the ground and his eyes glow red. “if I’m honest Stewie? you don’t think about how I feel, you think about how you feel, you use the same excuse ‘oooh I can’t live without you’ but what about me?! maybe, just maybe I don’t want to live anymore! Maybe I’m sick of being the sidekick in every situation maybe I’m sick of this life and there have been so many times when I have felt like my time has come and then you always ruin it by saving me! well enough is enough! If I want to leave and get taken by the government because I took the chance to hit up some hot vampire obsessed woman then I will!” Brian snaps a full force pushing the hovering down toward stewie, his clawed paws pushed against Stewie’s sensitive throat, he was pinned against the wall, Brian floating holding him up. Brian’s eyes were full of an evil spark, something Stewie has never in his life seen in Brian, he was changing… Stewie struggles to breathe the claws leaving a hideous mark, he coughs and chokes his heart pacing in his chest, not just because of what Brian said but the fact his crush pinned him against the wall, his deep red vampire eyes glowing down at him, Stewie loved it, he was horny and he wasn’t afraid to admit that, this turned the kid on. Brian’s fur was sticking up on him… he then snaps out of it quickly dropping stewie to the ground. The dog wraps his arms around himself and falls to the floor breathless… he couldn’t believe what he had done to Stewie.

Stewie fell down onto the ground and gasps for air, he places his hands around his neck where Brian once held, he rubs it soothingly and slowly looks up at the dog who was thrown into a panic. Stewie smirks and gets up to his feet, he dusts himself up and walks over to Brian. he yanks his ear harshly, Brian with a sadden look stares into Stewie’s violent confusing eyes. Brian had no clue what Stewie was feeling, what emotion he was showing, the only thing he knew was Stewie was not afraid… which was a relief… but the fact he could have killed his best friend if only he held on a little longer made him break. Tears swell up in the pathetic dog’s eyes and his lip quivers, he grabs onto Stewie’s arm desperately looking for a sign. “I-I… I’m sorry” tears drip down his face he was shaking… Stewie looked down at him with a look of despite in his eyes. Stewie pulls his arm away from Brian’s harshly.

“the fact you would say that to me? that I shouldn’t be allowed to worry about you Brian? you know how that makes me fucking feel?! worried! Now every day I’ll wake up praying that you haven’t ended it all! go to bed worried because I know I won’t always be around to protect you! its as if you want to put me through this anxiety and sorrow and fear! I have told you millions upon millions of times about how I feel, you are the only god damn one I like! And … I? I only care about myself? Do you realize how selfish you sound!? You have so many people who love and care about you! but you only care about how you feel!” Stewie punches his arm harshly. “You bastard.”

…

“You… aren’t angry that I almost killed you?” Brian sniffles.

“Why the devils would I? I could have easily got out of that situation! You know me Brian, I don’t care how violent you are, you should know that you are never a threat to me, **ever.** I’m not afraid of my dog, … I love my dog and I’m afraid of what he could do to himself not what he could do to me, I know you would never ever want actual harm on me…” Stewie slowly sits down beside him, he wraps a hand around his thumb. “if you want to say you almost killed me, you could say you killed my heart and feelings… because I love and adore you and hearing that you just want death?! Fuck Brian! we have been through this before! … if you have no purpose in life than what am I? I need you.”

…

Brian let out a shaky breath… “I… I’m sorry, Stewie” Brian runs his paw over Stewie’s neck. Claw marks across it were red and deep but not enough that blood was pouring out, it was a close call… Brian was frightened, he almost killed Stewie, although Stewie seemed so calm about it and seemed more worried about him. Brian knows he shouldn’t worry about the violence since Stewie knows how to deal with situations but it just scares him! and it made Brian realize something. He was so afraid that he lost Stewie… if he died, he would lose stewie forever and stewie would lose him, Stewie is right, there is a reason to live.

“I’m sorry, for everything I said, for the stress I put you through, you know I didn’t mean it right? I don’t think of you like that… and your smarts doesn’t bring me down, don’t ever think that! I … was just angry and I think this whole vampire thing got a hold of my emotions.” Brian spoke.

“I’d say… you were hovering and I’ve never seen you with that much strength and power… you were almost scary, your eyes were glowing red like a fire, your hand was so firm… I could hear you growling so deeply… the way you handled me… ahh~”

…

“Stewie are you getting a kick out of this?!” Brian finally spoke up about a comment Stewie made.

“hm? I don’t know Bri, that’s for you to find out~” Stewie purrs and rubs his neck. “Say… are you hungry yet?”

“for… blood? … I- after everything that just went down, I’ve had a big urge, a deep urge… but I didn’t want to bother you! besides its so early! I didn’t think you would want to go out and find someone just for me… besides I think I’m fine—”

Stewie harshly grabs Brian’s fur and pulls him in tightly.

“Feed off me~”

Brian’s cheeks heat up. “Wow- woah, uh… hang on Stewie, I’m not even sure how to do it- I mean, I uh…” he shifts backwards as he looks at the helpless boy in front of him, Stewie was practically drooling, you could tell he had been wanting this for a while.

“Oh, come on Bri~ you have to feed off someone! It’s me, or I’ll kill some innocent person~ your choice.” 

“fair point. But you have to promise not to make it sexual.” Brian spat.

“Who said anything about sexual~? This is just friendly feeding for my vampire dog~”

Brian knew for sure Stewie would make this into a sexual thing, he tends to do that a lot. Brian had no choice, he had to feed at some time and by the sounds of it, this won’t be the only time, he still had at least 2 to 3 more days of this and possibly more! he has to start sooner before he is really starving and takes to much from Stewie. Brian sighs. He pulls Stewie onto his lap, they both sat in the middle of Stewie’s floor. Brian placed his giant paws against Stewie’s shoulders, his breath was warm on Stewie’s neck it sent shivers down his spine. Brian massages his shoulders a little, he was worried, he has no idea what he was doing… Brian slowly leans in, there is a certain way to feed, that once you’re a vampire its instincts to do. Brian’s teeth slowly seep into Stewie’s skin breaking the layers. Brian went for just above his shoulder. Stewie’s eyes slam shut and he bites his lip so hard. Oh, boy, Stewie loved the pain and indeed was getting a kick out of this, his small chubby hands grab harshly onto Brian’s knee fur, his eyes shot open and roll back as Brian begun to suck his blood, his crotch tightening so fast, the kid had never been so turned on. “Ahh~ fuck!” Stewie’s eyes fill with tears and his mouth was dripping with drool, his eyes showed lust and pure desire. He wanted what was happening, he wanted it more, more than just this! this may be the closet he will ever get with Brian and he attempts at saving every moment he has. “Ngghh~! Fuck!” his hands pull harsher on his fur. Brian had never tasted something so weird but his hunger was being filled, it was what had to be done for survival and Brian meant nothing of it, he needed it to live, and that’s all. Brian pulls his teeth out and licks up all the remaining blood on his shoulder. His teeth dripping with Stewie’s blood. Stewie was so hard. He whines when Brian pulls his teeth out. “Ah~! Bri!” he squints.

“Fuck Stewie! you said you wouldn’t make it sexual!” Brian scoffs covering his eyes when he noticed the stiffness in his pants.

“How could I not! that was amazing! My god I have never felt such a thrill!” he growls with passion. Stewie desperately places his hands against Brian.

“Stop it dumbass.” Brian pushes him away.

Stewie whines, he wanted to kiss Brian’s stupid lips and taste his own blood, he could smell it, it was strong, the blood still dripping off his teeth.

“Alright! Alright… right sorry, now… you feel better?” maybe it wasn’t this time around he got him, but next time he isn’t letting Brian get away with feeding off him so easily, whatever it takes, Stewie has his own hunger that needs to be filled, even if he has to starve Brian to get what he wants~ he will, when Stewie wants something, he will fight with all his power to get it, and right now, he wanted Brian, and he wanted him bad.

“I’m better.” Brian nods.

Stewie stares at his mouth, it ached him not to kiss him right now, he needed him so bad, he was desperate for it, drooling for it, he could feel the pain on his shoulder and neck, still burning giving him that rush and thrill he felt when Brian got that way with him, he would allow Brian have his way with him any day, he loves when he takes all the control!

“Brian, can I trust you to stay here? I need to take Rupert out today, I promised…” Stewie glanced over at his bear. “we are going on a bike ride around the block.” Stewie smiles.

“Yeah, but you have to give me some form of entertainment!”

…

“write your silly book, how about that?” Stewie smirks.

“fair.”

Stewie grins and grabs Rupert, the family was about awake now and downstairs eating breakfast, luckily Stewie made his room sound proof a long time ago.  
  
“right well, I’ll tell the family that you are ill.” Stewie heads to the door, Rupert in one hand. Brian grabs the laptop and shifts onto the bed. “sounds like a plan.”

Stewie nods and closes his door behind him. the kid went down and greeted his family, he told them Brian was ill and that he would be going to play outside.

Stewie takes Rupert outside. The moment he steps out of the house he takes a loud deep breath and an exhale. “HOLY SHIT! Rupert! I have never felt this way about anything! It was so thrilling! He kept me wanting more! I’m so desperate for his touch! Soft! Aggressive! I don’t care! Feeling his hand around me makes me tingle, his lips and teeth against my back, I feel shivers~ the way he ran his paw over my wounds… gently it was so loving and… I love him! I need him! I must have him! I never knew this could be a feeling someone could feel but I feel so strongly towards Brian, of course I have always felt somewhat attracted to him, but never to this extent! I could always control my feelings but this time around it feels impossible! I need him so badly… I need to feel it again, I need him close to me again, I’m desperate and awaiting his next touch, I wouldn’t be afraid to admit, I think I’m in love, I feel like this is every vampire movie! It’s happened I’ve fallen for the hot vampire boy and I desperately want him! oh, Rupert what am I going to do? Brian doesn’t want me! nor does he love me! … oh, a plan? Right… well, I have been thinking of one that might just work~ its worth it~” Stewie giggles.  
  
“Rupert, dear, you know I still love you… but this is a lot different… you? you understand? … thank god. I love you Rupert, now come on, what about that bike ride, it may take my mind off Brian and let me get out of the heat.”


	3. Blood Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter while I was half asleep...

**Chapter 3 Nsfw. Blood feast.**

Stewie rode down the street with Rupert sitting in his basket, Stewie had a lot he wanted to express, a lot of emotions about what happened, he knows that Brian feels nothing to him, that it was all just to feed, but Stewie felt like there could be more to it, Brian may deny any feelings towards Stewie but how can he deny all the weird things they’ve done together… they are more than just best friends at this point, the amount of things they do together is beyond that, and if someone knew about all they did and Brian denied feeling anything, he would sound stupid! Stewie starts to pedal faster, his small hands grip the handlebar tighter, his eyes fill with tears. He was so angry!? How can Brian refuse to feel towards him!? Stewie is hurt he feels like Brian is avoiding him, maybe he is being obsessive again… but he just wants Brian all to himself!

“I don’t understand it Rupert! Brian and I have been through so much together but despite everything he refuses to embrace his true feelings! I know he feels more for me than just ‘best friends’ I felt Rupert! when he was against me… biting down on me, I could feel his energy, he was needy, he has wanted this forever, I know because I have also! I could feel him shiver with lust, and want… he desires to have me but continues to lie saying he doesn’t… he wanted more than to feed off me, he wanted a taste of something else~” Stewie was drooling at the mouth, his hands tighten harsher. he was struggling to breathe. He stops the bike and spung around. He desperately looks at Rupert. the bear stares with no emotion… Stewie had a wild imagination when it came to Rupert.

Stewie throws his hands against Rupert, he stares into the bears eyes. “Rupert dear… please, yes I admit I feel greatly about Brian… I love him! …” the bear just stares. “Oh? You’re not the jealous type… well- I … your fine with having an open relationship?! Oh! Rupert~” Stewie hugs his bear tightly.

Stewie pulls back and sighs. “But Rupert… Brian doesn’t want to admit he has feelings towards me…” Stewie frowns and waits for a ‘response’ “Force him into feeling for me? wow Rupert~ you always have such aggressive and creative ideas that you know I’ll like~ hehe~ well shall we ride back now? can’t keep that idiot alone too long, hey- Heyy, Rup, Ruuup! Come on, only I can insult Brian! now come on, lets get back.”

**Back at the house**

Brian sat legs crossed on Stewie’s bed, he was staring at an open document on the laptop, now he has had the taste of blood, he needed more, he was hungrier than before, he licks his lips thinking about it… but he had a feeling Stewie wouldn’t allow Brian to feed off anyone but him, at this point he had no other choice… Brian was trying to hold it off as long as he could, he can’t feed off Stewie again, last time was too close, Stewie was acting weird, obsessive… like he wanted it to be more, Brian could feel it and hear it in his moans, they weren’t moans of pain, they were moans of pleasure… Stewie wants it to happen, Brian isn’t comfortable with giving into something that makes Stewie pleasured, its weird! And wrong… although he is growing more starving by the second… and he knows Stewie would be home any minute. Brian scratches his wrist nervously and takes a deep breath.

“Why am I a magnet to everyone in this family?” a bit vain, but he did have a similar case with Meg being totally obsessed with him, it isn’t much different with Stewie. Brian has come to realize how obsessed Stewie has been getting with him, he wants him for his own, and Brian has seen what Stewie can do when he is obsessed, he gets angry and aggressive if he is said no too, just like Meg, maybe it runs in the family? Lois can be like that when Peter isn’t giving her a thrill, she gets angry and aggressive and forces him to, so it makes sense why her kids would be like that… Stewie is capable of a lot, he isn’t afraid to murder which scares Brian, god knows what that kid could do… at first it use to be fun and games, hearing him go on, being all cute and gay, Brian didn’t think much, he found it amusing, but it has gotten worse over time, he **always** needs to be by him, he hates being ignored and if he is stewie goes to extreme measures to make sure he is paid attention to. Brian’s biggest fear is that they are getting too close but every time he tries to distance himself, he always falls right back into another mess that involves Stewie, its as if fate hated him, or… maybe they are fate? Either way, Brian knows it’s gone too far and the blood sucking crossed the line, he can’t allow it again! who knows what the next step is? This is Stewie! he is evil!

“Brian~! I’m back!” the boy makes his way into his room with Rupert in his hands, he gazes over at Brian with a smile. “you look boney… are you hungry?” Stewie was snake like, he knew that Brian was hungry by his state, although the dog lied.

“no.” Brian licks his lips and wets them, they were going dry, he needed to feed soon…

“How was your ride…?” Brian changes the subject.

“It was lovely, not as lovely as your glowing red eyes~ you know… red is my favourite colour~ it’s the colour of blood mm…” Stewie is a sick bastard, reminding poor Brian of what he needs so badly. The boy slyly walks inside and climbs onto his bed, he moves beside Brian with a wide grin.

“Yep… I think the eyes are really cool…” Brian tries to stay calm, he didn’t want to give in.

“Learn any new vampire powers besides being overly strong, hovering and those gorgeous glowing eyes?” Stewie asks curiously.

“You’re forgetting my teeth.” Brian points out.

“ah yes~ what you sunk into my sensitive shoulder… I love the bruise I’m getting… it looks like a hickey, and I’m sure you know what those indicate~” Stewie smirks.

…

“That I own you?” Brian raises an eyebrow with an unamusing look.

“Mhm~ I guess you own me~ I’ll be your personal feeding muse~” Stewie pushes himself against Brian, his hands against the soft white fur on his chest, Stewie could feel his heart picking up a speed. Stewie’s eyes flutter up and look into Brian’s eyes lustfully. Brian blushes and looks away, he hated what Stewie was doing, he knew this was all a silly game of his… and Brian didn’t want to have any part in it! though Stewie is good at his games and Brian will be more than likely roped into something he doesn’t want to do.

“Stewie, stop it, I’m not feeding off you again, I **know** that’s what you want.” Brian pushes Stewie away from him, he crosses his arms stubbornly.

“Mhm~ but soon you will be hungry and you will need me…” Stewie’s small hand moves down to Brian’s thigh, he gently massages it. Brian’s tail was wagging behind him, the lab was quick to push Stewie’s hand away.

Brian gets up and off the bed, he walks over to the small table. He didn’t want to be so close to Stewie, he knew that the boy would try things on him… Stewie was quick to follow, he walks over to Brian and instead of taking the chair next to him, Stewie slides onto Brian’s lap. Brian huffs. The dog gently rubs Stewie’s head humming a peaceful tune. “Stewie, we need to talk.” Brian finally spoke.

Stewie turns around so his legs wrap around Brian’s waist, he looks up into his eyes, his own sparkling. “Yes Bri~?”

“Stewie, this whole, romantically fantasizing over me… it has to stop- I don’t know if I can be any clearer then I have been, now it’s up to you to listen!” Brian hated to burst the kids bubble like this, but it was what needed to be done before things went too far.

“Mmm… you forgot something Bri, I’m not Meg~ we have had countless moments together… all types, we have been through thick and thin, you have seen a side to me that nobody has~ and I can tell by the way you speak with me, look at me… pleasure me~ you have the same feelings, you’re afraid, oh, I really do understand that… but you have to remember who you’re talking to here. I’m Stewie Griffin.” Stewie leans closer to Brian and rubs behind his ear. Stewie’s voice goes low and deep, he leans into Brian’s ear and whispers. “and I know you want me~”

Brian shivers and shoves Stewie away. He shakes his head and groans. “Stewie, what did I just say?”

…

“Have it your way then~” Stewie reaches into his overall pocket and pulls out a small pocket knife, he waves it in front of Brian’s face, Brian gulps, the sweat was dripping off him. Brian though Stewie would get aggressive with him but instead Stewie did something that Brian did not expect. The small kid cut his finger. Brian’s eyes went wide. Stewie waves his finger under Brian’s nose. Brian twitches, his whole body aching for that blood now, his mouth fills with saliva… he starts drooling imagining the taste of the blood in his mouth, his eyes glowing redder and brighter, it was if his eyes were melting with lust… he snaps out of it and bites his lip. “You sick bastard…” he growls. Stewie simply smiles, an evil smile… he sticks his finger into Brian’s mouth. Brian couldn’t help himself; he grabs Stewie’s wrist with both hands and starts to suck on his finger… getting all the blood that was leaking from it! the blood tasted so good… Brian felt himself grow weird… a feeling of lust, desire and want, but how was this possible? All he did was feed? For some vampires that could include a sexual thing, and it looks like Brian is one of those vampires, his cock poked through, Stewie felt it under him.

“Oh, Brian~ you naughty vamp~!!” Stewie purrs seductively. He snatches the finger out of Brian’s mouth and moves it down to Brian’s cock. Stewie moves back sitting on Brian’s legs as he rubs circles with his wet finger on the tip. Brian bites his lip and moans, his hands pull into tight fists… he knew something like this would happen if he wasn’t careful, now there was no way of getting out, Brian was horny, needy and worst of all he wanted Stewie, the one thing he promised himself he wouldn’t want! Brian closes his eyes tightly, he was so angry with himself for what was happening, this was not okay! No matter if no one was home or not, this was wrong on so man levels but it felt so right and so good, Stewie did it how he liked it, making him feel things he has never felt before, the child had a way with words that nobody could match, Brian has never been so desperate for anything in his life.

“Sth… Stewie… no… please, we ca- ch… mmnnh…” he closes his eyes tightly as Stewie starts to jerk his cock off, Brian was drooling at the mouth, the drool falling down past his lip.

Stewie notices and smirks, while continuing in his lower half the genius kid leans in and kisses Brian softly, their lips move together perfectly, Brian knew he shouldn’t allow himself to be tied into this no matter what was happening but Brian made the mistake of kissing back and enjoying it deeply. Their lips were like a perfect match, Brian groans and moans, his hand loosening now, one goes behind Stewie’s head to pull it in closer to deepen the passion of the kiss and the other hand was holding tightly onto the bottom of the chair. Brian’s long wet tongue slipped inside of Stewie’s mouth, Stewie felt in heaven allowing Brian to take full control and explore every inch, he jerks Brian off faster, pleasing him felt good~ he has always wanted to make Brian feel things that no one has ever had, he wants to prove he is worthy, that Brian should choose him over anyone~! Brian pulls back from the passionate kiss, the saliva breaking and dribbling onto their lips, Brian was breathless he quickly leans into Stewie’s neck and seeps his teeth into it, he starts to suck blood from him moaning at the feeling Stewie was giving him, Stewie was groaning loudly at the intense but magical pain Brian was giving him. Brian pulls his teeth out and licks up his neck… he leans into Stewie’s ear and licks the outsides of it, he whispers in a deep voice. “More.”  
Stewie has never heard Brian beg him for more, this meant he needed to give him something special, Stewie lets go off his cock and slips off the chair, he gets down on his knees and grips Brian’s large thighs, he pushes down on them and leans in giving Brian’s cock a nice solid lick. Brian shivers and moans. “St- Stewie~ yes~!” This made Stewie desperate to give Brian more! he leans in his whole mouth going onto the cock, he was extremely good at keeping it down, he sucks it, bopping up and down for 5 minutes straight, Brian’s claws were digging into the wood of the chair, his eyes were rolling back, melting at every feeling he was getting, all the rage and anger, the guilt and fear was all mixed into a pot of pure pleasure, he didn’t just want this anymore, he needed this.

  
“Brrrriiiiaaaann~” Stewie purrs loudly.  
“mmmn…”

“I want you to stick this inside of me~” Stewie rubs at the wet hard cock.

“Stew- sth... ewie… ah~! No! I can’t—” Brian closes his eyes tightly.

“Yes, you can~ you’ve already gotten so far~ no shame now!” Stewie whines.

“Stewie… I- … I can’t, this is wrong, we should stop, right now! before anything goes any further and we are in deeper trouble—”  
  
Stewie grabs Brian’s collar harshly and slams his lips against his. Brian moans and leans into the kiss, he was helpless against this, it was if a kiss with Stewie turns his whole body to jelly. Brian pulls back and whines.

“we’ve come so far~ besides no hiding your feelings dog, I know about them now~ you want me all to yourself, well I’m giving you me~ now play with me big boy~” Stewie cooed.

Brian whines, everything he was saying was true and Brian deep down knew it! he wanted Stewie and he wanted him bad… at this point it would be stupid not to… Brian picks Stewie up and unbuckles his overalls, the fall to the ground… Stewie took off the rest. Brian gently placed Stewie against his cock, he started to slide down, the feeling of a thick wet member pushing inside Stewie, Brian moves off the chair and onto the floor, he pushes his cock in and out holding tightly onto Stewie’s shoulders. Brian closes his eyes and leans his head onto Stewie’s back. he was ashamed what it had come too, but everything felt amazing… Stewie never believed the day would come! He always dreamed and begged for it, now here he was, Brian grinding against him, Stewie moans loudly since everyone had left, tears fill in his eyes, he was pleasured and happy to be here as Brian’s little toy~ he pants and sweat drips off his head. “Bri~! oh Brian~!” Stewie moans. His eyes were closes shut. “mmm pull out again!” Brian did what he was told, stewie spun around and leaned down to suck it some more, he whirls his tongue around it feeling at every inch, he then sucks, quicker and quicker, he pulls his mouth off and uses both hands with all the force he had to jerk him off. Brian’s eyes flutter back “AhhhhHH~! Fuck~ Stewie~!” cum shoots out onto Stewie. Stewie’s face lights up, a huge smirk, eyes lustful, he licks his lips and wipes the cum off his face, he licks it off his fingers and then leans in to kiss Brian.

Brian grunts into the kiss and pushes Stewie off.

“Fh… fuck, what the fuck did we just do… I’m dead if someone finds out what we did!” now the pleasing was over it was time to panic, Brian was trying to catch his breath after literally fucking Stewie but he was hyperventilating, fearful of what they had done. Stewie rubs behind his air and uses a calm loving voice to sooth him

“Shhhh~ everything is fine Bri~ calm now… nobody needs to know, it’s a secret between us too, and possibly Rupert.” Stewie smirks.

…

“the guilt Stewie… its … getting at me…”

“Shhhh~ now, now, Brian~”

Brian’s pupils dilate and shift quickly, he looks at the neck and all the red marks and bruises the teeth gave him, he runs his paw over them, Stewie flinches, they really hurt.

“Someone is going to see… those are noticeable.” Brian sighs.

“There, there, no one will see, I’ll wear a turtle neck, fine by me~ you stress too much~ now just relax! Think about how amazing that felt~” Stewie cooed.

Brian takes a deep breath.

“I… I need more blood…” Brian begs.

“mmm… all that made you thirsty.” Stewie grabs his pocket knife from the table and slowly slits his other finger on the opposite hand.

“Doesn’t that hurt?!” Brian’s face scrunches up.

“I enjoy pain~ especially from you~” Stewie grabs Brian’s hand, his hand wraps around Stewie’s small stubby finger, Brian starts to slowly suck the blood out of it.

“ahh~! Bri~ I love… love you~” Stewie purrs.

“… mph.” Brian pulls back.

“I… I, love you too…”


End file.
